Heart-thruster
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Hikari stayed a while in Kauhava base in Suomus, only to get attacked. Seeing herself improved after her harsh training with the 502nd, she now faces a new threat: herself. Getting to know rage outside her personality, she uses it to fight against the Neuroi during the attack, only to later be transported to an unknown place, and meet a notable character...


_**(Hikari Karibuchi is an official witch of the World Witches Project show: Brave Witches. The others are temporary OC's of mine here.)**_

The night shrouded the surroundings. The fires below made the ambience. The sounds of battle, and beams being fired from one place to another lit up the sky, while explosions and bullets flew in the air. This was Kauhava base, where Hikari Karibuchi had been stationed after her services were required at that region. This was in Suomus, and it was being attacked. She had a support witch group of three, with herself as the leader for some reason. As for her teammates, she ended up with trainees. It was so bad to be a trainee fighting against the Neuroi so early. But it was a good time to bathe oneself in blood, especially since this was a time of war.

"Back to back, Terry-san!" Karibuchi shouted this to one of the witches in the air defending herself from a medium-type Neuroi. The two flew next to each other and got their backs stuck to the other before they both fired their MG's towards the smaller probe Neuroi coming at them furiously. "They're desperate!"

"What's their reason?!" Terry asked, and she had a Britannian accent.

"Probably to wipe us out?! I don't know!"

"Hikari!" Another trainee had shouted Karibuchi's name in fear and was even flying towards her, only to get hit by a beam to her torso. It was a lethal hit, and she bled before she was on a dive.

"Nene!" Terry shouted.

"NOOOOO!" Hikari went to dive down risking the exposure to the Neuroi just to save Nene. Just as Nene's unconscious body reached a few inches from the ground, Hikari caught her, and the Fusoan pulled up before she flew them into the hangar that wasn't burning yet. Terry flew in to follow. "Damn it… Talk to me, Nene-chan! Talk to me!"

But Nene couldn't respond. She was unconscious.

"No… No, it can't be…!"

Hikari found a spot and finally puts Nene gently down to a table. When she pulled her arms back from carrying the trainee, she saw blood on her arms.

As Terry san looked in horror, she dropped her weapons, not minding the explosions and gunfire from outside the hangar. She jumped out of her unit and ran towards Nene, then checked her pulse.

Hikari still looked at her bloodied arms. She was looking right at the blood of a witch who was literally suffering by bleeding out.

Nene's eyes opened slowly, seeing Karibuchi's shock.

' _She needs to know,_ ' Nene thought before she suddenly reached out to Hikari's shirt collar and pulled her close.

"Nene-chan…!" Hikari said this in shock of seeing Nene awake.

"Hikari… promise me…" Nene started to cry, but was feeling rage in her while speaking. "They killed my sister. If there is such thing as a vampire's stake, I want you to drive one towards their core. I never wanted to fight, but I DID want to see my sister alive. I… will never… get that chance…" She groaned in pain, forcing her to let go of Hikari and hold her Torso. She was bleeding badly. ' _I'm about to fade,_ ' she thought.

"Hang on…!" Hikari said this before looking around. Terry was looking for a medic to help in the situation, but there was no luck so far. "You'll be okay…"

"I… won't…" Nene said this weakly while letting more tears out, but she didn't sob. "Promise me… to avenge my sister… and me."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT DYING!"

"Please… I… I beg you…" Nene looked at Hikari's eyes, now paying attention to the dying girl. "Please…"

Hikari knows whatever she'll say, will affect her thinking. Though this was a girl who wanted to destroy the Neuroi as revenge. Hikari's journey didn't involve revenge but looking forward to be like her sister as a witch. This case was different. She was being asked to as a final attempt at a wish she'd want done.

Nene's request was weighted well on Hikari.

And Hikari held Nene's hand before she herself started to shed a tear. "I promise. I don't care how the Neuroi define wounds. I'll… make sure to bring it to them, Nene-chan."

Nene was fading, but winced in hearing the answer. She made a weak smile before acknowledging her hand was held, and gripped Hikari's hand tight. "Thank… you… I'll… sleep easily… and finally see my sister…" And she slowly fades, letting her body give out. Her strength fades, and her grip on Hikari's hand had completely gone limp.

Hikari didn't waste her shock as she screamed out loud. The next thing she knew, she was flying out of the hangar past Terry and a medic behind her, on a hopeless task to revive Nene but was too late.

Hikari didn't hesitate. She gripped her weapon tight as she was already leaving the brightness of the fires from the burning base, and was heading towards the Neuroi. She saw the flagship Neuroi responsible for the attack.

She didn't think of anything but this: ' _Nobody had to die. But you had to show up. You will all pay… You will… all… pay…_ '

Suddenly, she flew faster, leaving a red streak before beams came at her. She wasted no time in aiming and firing furiously at her foes…


End file.
